


What the Lightning Sees

by evansrogerskitten



Category: John Winchester - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, NSFW, Semi Public Sex, Smut, creative use of engine vibrations, curse words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 12:46:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11760183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evansrogerskitten/pseuds/evansrogerskitten
Summary: Rolling into town on his motorcycle, John invites a pretty girl for a ride.





	What the Lightning Sees

**Author's Note:**

> I know shit about motorcycles, so I did my best. This was for 2 challenges and I love how they meshed together. For @chelsea072498’s Let’s Go Crazy Challenge. My prompts were the song Raspberry Beret by Prince (story directly inspired by lyrics in italics) and the prompt: “A cold breeze drifted through the splintered door hanging loosely from its frame." This is also for @atc74 @just-a-touch-sass-fandoms Tre Bellissimi Eventi Challenge. My prompts were: Lip Smackers. Leather jacket. Barn. and “getting caught is half the fun.”

The first time I met John was at the diner. I was on hour six of a ten hour shift, and the last thing I wanted was to be hit on by a scruffy stranger who rode in on a loud motorcycle in a cloud of dust. But as I walked through the restaurant towards his booth and those chocolate brown eyes met mine, I knew I was screwed.

And I was. Literally. Later that night and again in the morning. Twelve glorious hours in those strong arms before John got on his motorcycle and left town.

I shook it off as something fun that had happened once. It was out of character for me. I was a simple girl between simple boyfriends. It was an escapade with a stranger. A rebellious one night stand with a hot biker in a **leather jacket**.

The second time he thundered into town I was surprised to see him sit down at that same booth, order coffee, and wait for me until my shift ended.

We talked that night- well, in between the mind blowing sex- and he told me he was a private investigator. He drove all over the country, researching and gathering information for his cases. He said he enjoyed the life because it kept him busy and he was always on the hunt for something big.

After the third time together, I gave him my phone number and told him to call me if he was coming into town again so I could get the time off. I made him dinner and we talked for a few hours before he took me to bed. I felt like John was becoming my friend, someone I trusted even if we mostly talked about my life. And the orgasms only made the blossoming attraction much more thrilling.

One afternoon in June he called me and said he was on his way into town the next day, and he asked if he could he come see me. Of course I enthusiastically agreed, telling him to pick me up from the diner when he got in.

I was excited that morning, bouncing from foot to foot as I took orders, looking up eagerly any time a motorcycle roared by. Finally the front door opened and the little metal bell tinged with his arrival. I looked up and grinned, knowing by the thump of his boots that it was John. His hips seemed to lead his body, even his posture driving me mad with desire. With a toss of my apron I pulled my purse strap over my shoulder and walked over to him.

“Hey you.” I smiled up at him.

“Hey there.” There was a spark in his eyes, a mischievousness that I craved. I desperately wanted to feel his five o’clock shadow scratching my inner thighs.

“Want to go somewhere?” I asked as I lead the way out of the diner.

“Let’s go for a ride.” He smiled, the smolder behind his kind eyes stealing the air from my lungs like a flat tire. I nodded in agreement as I looked down at the black and silver machine. I’d never been on his motorcycle- or any motorcycle for that matter. And even though I didn’t know shit about it, I couldn’t help but check out the bike with admiration.

“Here, darlin’.” He passed me a red helmet, so faded from the sun it almost looked pink. Sweetly he helped latch the strap under my chin before brushing his thumb across my lower lip. I watched as he climbed onto his Harley, his thick legs anchoring it in place. John grinned as I hiked my blue uniform skirt up slightly, and he offered me his arm to pull me up and _put me on the back of his bike_. He laughed as I shimmied into place on the seat behind him.

“You ready?” He asked, his deep voice matching the growl of the engine. I nodded, wrapping my arms around his waist and setting my chin on his shoulder.

“Always ready for you.”

John smirked, revving the engine beneath us before we took off down the highway.

I was surprised how much I enjoyed the ride. Once I got past the initial fear of falling off and absorbed the massive amounts of adrenaline in my system, it was exhilarating to see the world fly by as I held onto his broad chest. The cool air raced past my skin, and I couldn’t help but feel a race of arousal through my core as I felt the vibration of the engine underneath my thighs. I pressed my face into his shoulder blades, breathing in the smell of leather and nicotine. Adjusting my hips I moaned quietly. I knew he couldn’t hear as I moaned again, realizing I was living my fantasy of escaping with a leather-clad bad boy on a loud motorcycle.

When I felt the first cool drop of rain on my neck I thought it was just sweat or my imagination. But I saw the second and third as they fell onto his helmet. I looked ahead around John’s shoulder and saw the dark sky ahead, finding it heavy and thick with an approaching storm. Rain was starting to drop all around us, and I wasn’t wearing much more than a sweater over my dress.

John seemed to be thinking the same that I was, so he diverted from the highway, turning down a gravel road to a red **barn** at _the end of old man Johnson’s farm_. He pulled the bike up to the paint peeled doors, and then helped me down. The rain was starting to fall heavier, so John pushed a door open so he could steer his bike inside, parking it alongside a rusty tractor and a stack of fresh bales of hay.

The faint whinnies of two horses greeted us as John shut the door behind us, just in time for a flash of lightning and a heavy boom of thunder. I squealed in surprise, the horses responding with huffs of their own.  

“I don’t like storms.” I laughed, my hand over my startled heart.

John grinned as he sauntered over to wrap his arms around me. “I’ll protect you.”

 _The rained sounded so cool when it hit the barn roof. The horses_ peeked their heads out of their stalls as if they were _wondering who we were_ . But neither of us paid any attention as John leaned down and kissed me, another flash of lightning as we shut our eyes, the _thunder drowning out_ the rain.

Standing there kissing John in that picturesque barn with a storm overhead felt like a moment from a romantic movie. With the scents of fresh hay and the heavy rain, the sounds of the thunder and my own heartbeat, the feel of his calloused hands moving under my skirt and my hands tugging on his leather belt- _I felt like a movie star_. Like we were transported to an imaginary life where the bad boy gets the girl and they take refuge from a storm and she finally finds what she’s been in need of all along.

As John’s fingers moved to the buttons on my blouse as I left his lips.

“John, we shouldn’t out here. What if someone finds us?”

“Darlin’, no one is out here. Look at this fucking storm.” He nodded to the pouring rain and thunder that continued to boom above us. “Besides, **getting caught is half the fun.** ”

I paused, overthinking the situation until his fingers pushed against my clothed mound. “Okay.” I agreed, a gasp falling from my lips as two thick fingers pushed aside my panties and slipped inside me. I was so wet from the vibrations of the motor and the nearness to John that my panties had been wet since the diner.

John raised his eyebrows. “You're so wet already.”

I nodded and groaned quietly, another clap of thunder overhead. “The engine. On your bike.” I grinned and looked into his sparkling eyes. “The vibrations felt really good.”

Joh’s look of surprise was also intrigue. “I want to see.” He pulled his hand away and walked towards the bike, me trailing after him.

“What're you gonna do?” I giggled. John crouched down in front of me, his hands skimming up my thighs until he reached my panties and pulled them down. I set a hand on his shoulder to steady myself as he removed them from my ankles. John winked as he put the red lace in his pocket.

“Come on, sweetheart. Get on the bike.” He said as he started the engine, the initial boost of power turning to a rumbling idle. Bits of dry hay and dirt scattered behind it, until it settled and waited for me. I clenched my thighs together for a second, a little unsure. John noticed and pulled me into his arms for a deep kiss. I nodded and took his hand.

Like a coachman helping Cinderella into her carriage, John held his hand for me as I climbed over the bike again, this time sitting in the front. He stood next to me, his fingers unbuttoning my dress as I shimmied on the seat, getting comfortable against the black leather.

“How does that feel?” He asked.

“Good.” I replied. “It's like a nice humming feeling.”

John nodded. He watched me for a minute as I relaxed, the tension in my shoulders fading and my hips settling on the seat. With his eyes on me John reached for the throttle, revving the engine once. My breath caught in my throat. With nothing between me and the engine but the vibrating seat, it was a sensation I wanted to feel again.

After no protest from me John hit the throttle again and that time I groaned in reply. I set my hands on the front, preparing my body for every burst of power. John pulled the throttle again, this time moving my skirt out of the way so he could see my bare pussy directly on the leather.

I was warm and I knew my face was flushed, the rainy breeze moving between the broken door panels giving me some relief. Again a rev of the engine, and I started to push back against the seat, wanting to feel more as my wet spread across the leather. John stepped closer, one hand still in control while his other skimmed over my thigh and then down between my clit and the seat.

I moaned loudly when he woke the engine again, the added movement of his index and middle finger vibrating against my clit better than I could've imagined. I was gasping and out of breath, the storm above us barely audible as the motorcycle engine continued to match my outbursts.

John watching me intently and the next time he leaned in and kissed me, his mouth taking my scream and leaving me gasping for air. My orgasm was cresting and I closed my eyes, the bike now consistently roaring as John’s vibrating fingers pushed me over. With a scream I lurched forward, my chest almost falling onto the handlebars. John smiled as he grabbed me with one arm to keep me and the bike from toppling over. I ground my hips down against the seat as I came down, erratic breaths as my heartbeat calmed.

“You okay?” John asked as he helped me down.

I nodded, leaning against him to kiss him. As I did I felt the large bulge in his jeans and I pulled away with a smile. “Fuck me, John.”

“Yes ma’am.” John’s large hands moved down my thighs and lifted me into his arms. He carried me to a workbench before setting me on my feet. He whipped off black t-shirt and leather jacket, arranging them on the wooden desk before lifting me up again and placing me on the edge.

“Don’t want splinters.” He reassured before he leaned in and kissed me again. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, pulling him close to me as our tongues moved in tandem, our mouths meshing as the thunder and lightning had. Cause and effect, and the effect was certainly becoming my need for him.

John pulled away for a second to unbutton my dress, and I matched his urgency to undo his belt and unzip his distressed Levi’s. A shiver ran across my shoulders as my dress and sweater were discarded to the ground. **A cold breeze drifted through the splintered door hanging loosely from its frame** , and my cold nipples stood at attention. The breeze of the storm swooped over us, propelling us closer for warmth and satisfaction.

John’s head dipped down to take one of my nipples into his mouth, his tongue circling the cool skin. I whined until his hand covered my second breast, kneading and teasing as his mouth sucked aggressively on the other. My hips moved from my leather stage, trying to jut against him in a silent, needy request.

Finally John stood up, fishing a condom out of his jacket pocket. I watched his face, clouded with concentration as a raindrop fell down my shoulder, the barn providing just enough shelter as he turned to me.

His hands wrapped around my hips and ass, lining himself up before plunging inside me with a loud groan.

“Fuck, you feel so good darlin.” He growled before moving, a slight shake running through his body as he tried to control himself.

“Yes! Please move.” I moaned. Finally I got what I wanted as his thick cock pulled almost all the way out, and then plunged back inside me, both of us moaning at the feeling. I was glad for the thunder booms that covered my cries of pleasure, the noises drowning each other out as they echoed in our wooden haven.

Thrust after thrust I held onto his tight shoulder muscles, my fingers scratching through his dark hair, down his neck and back, and grasping his ass. John groaned loudly, almost a shout, and I heard the whinny of one of the startled horses. But we didn’t stop. John fucked me over and over, dirty words floating between us as we both grew closer.

“You gonna come for me?” John asked, his eyes dilated and hungry when he looked into mine.

“Yes.” I moaned in response. “Fuck me harder John. Make me feel it.”

He nodded his head before slightly lifting one of my knees and ramming into me harder. I cried out and John covered my mouth with his own, our lips and tongues moving sloppily over each other’s until I pulled away gasping, my head falling to his shoulder as the ecstasy inside me threatened to flood over.

“Time to come, sweetheart.” John growled, his own breaths haggard and deep. I couldn’t speak, only nodded, my fingers digging deep into his shoulders as I fought my climax for a few moments longer. I could feel how hard John was inside me, felt the twitch of his legs and the tension in his torso as he reached his end.

“Now. With me.” I moaned, my head falling back as I closed my eyes and came. John watched me, the vision of me letting go setting him off, both of us shaking and moving together as our orgasms peaked and then ended.

I smiled and giggled a little as he kissed me softly. Slowly he pulled out, both of us gasping at his retreat. The rain was lighter now, and the storm seemed to be passing even though I could still hear thunder in the distance. I pulled on my uniform, buttoning the front and smoothing down the skirt. John pulled up his boxers and jeans, and looked over at me as he zipped them up and then buckled his belt. He smiled, that smile that had ruined me the first time I saw him, and put his arms around me to lift me to the ground.

“Damn.” I smiled as I walked over to my purse which was lying in some hay next to his bike. “That was fantastic.” I scrounged around in my bag, finding my tube of **Lip Smackers** gloss and swiped it across my lips.

Closing my purse I set it on the seat, leaning into John’s arms as he walked over and pulled me close.

“You’re always so fucking good to me.” He smiled, then leaned down and kissed me softly. He smirked when he pulled away. “That lip stuff smells good.”

“Thanks.” I grinned. “It’s _Raspberry Beret_ flavor.”

“I like it.” He winked as he pulled on his shirt and jacket and went to push open the heavy barn doors. Even though the rain had stopped and the sky was clearing, the fresh scent of early summer rain remained in the air. I took in a deep breath, the lovely new sunshine matching my satisfaction.

“Ready to go?” John asked before starting to bike. I nodded, pulling my purse strap across my body again and putting on my helmet. He held a hand out to help me climb on the grumbling motorcycle, and I sighed with contentment as I tightened my arms around his waist.

It was a beautiful ride back to town, and an even more beautiful night in my bed. And although John never made any promises, I hoped that he’d roll through town again sometime, the thunder only my lightning could see.

**Author's Note:**

> Sharing is awesome. Stealing is illegal. This work is property of evansrogerskitten. ALL RIGHTS RESERVED. These works contain material protected under International and Federal Copyright Laws and Treaties. Any unauthorized reprint or use of this material is prohibited. No part of these works may be reproduced in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, or by any information storage and retrieval system without express written permission from the author / publisher. An electronic reference link to the original posted work may be provided for purposes of promotion or assistance of publication by the readers discretion, if proper credits are given to the author in the re-post.


End file.
